


What Magic is Left is Ours

by ShatteredandBroken_WC



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredandBroken_WC/pseuds/ShatteredandBroken_WC
Summary: Wynter Astraea is just a regular eleven-year-old-girl.Except, y’know, for the fact that she’s a witch and her older brother, Jacob, has gone missing and is rumored to be dead, insane, in hiding and/or in allegiance with the darkest known wizard of all time.As Wynter goes through her years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she’ll make friends, enimies, and flames out of thin air.(This is basically a re-telling/walkthrough of the Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery game, so major spoilers ahead! Some of this is gameplay, and some is stuff I came up with on my own)





	What Magic is Left is Ours

_There is nothing I can do now. Nothing, but reminisce._

_It was a blustery winter, seven years ago, when I was expelled._

_I remember standing out on one of the second-floor balconies of my parents’ lavish manor, letting the icy snow ravage my face, watching ice escape its bindings and swallow up the school from far, far away._

“Hey?”

I turned around. A little five-year-old-girl was pulling at my sleeve, looking up at me with big dark eyes much like my own. 

“Did they really snap your wand?” She asked, tears pricking in her eyes. 

“Yeah,” I said, my own voice echoing in my head, “but it’s alright, Starbright. Everything’s going to be okay.”

She sniffed. “It’s so unfair. You were just trying to do a good thing. You’re not a bad person.”

Her tears redoubled. I knelt down and held her close, singing softly into her ear.

“ _Don’t you burn out baby,_  
_Don’t you start to worry,_  
_Don’t you stop glowing,_  
_And don’t you stop knowing,_  
_That I love you,_  
_I love you true,_  
_More than any star in the sky,_  
_Baby girl, this ain’t good-bye._ ”

My little sister’s tears slowed, then stopped, curling up in my lap and resting her head on my chest. I pet her hair gently. Foggy visions of dark corridors tried to cloud my sight, but this time, this one time, I refused to give in. Leaving her was the hardest thing in the world, but I had to get back to Hogwarts before the curses destroyed everything, including her. In this one moment, however, I only let myself think about me and my sister, and how much I love her, and how much she means to me. She probably hates me now that I’m missing, but one day she’ll understand.

She’d started to nod off, nuzzling my chest softly. I wondered if there was a spell that could make everything just stop. I carefully picked her up and carried her to her room. Tucking her into bed, I watched her open her eyes a sliver and take my hand. 

“Everything’s going to be okay,” she muttered groggily, “so don’t you worry.”

“ _Don’t you start to worry,_  
_And don’t you stop knowing,_  
_That I love you true,_ ” my singing was barely louder than the wind outside. I lay down next to her, cradling her tiny body against mine.

“ _Baby girl, this ain’t good-bye._ ”

Baby girl, this ain’t good-bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
